All About Us
by JJFanAlways
Summary: He thought of her as a sister. But when they live together with their other siblings what will happen? Will they find love? Or will someone get in the way? Sucky summary please read and comment!
1. Shocks of Love

(JPOV)

Today was the day my little sister Alice, my best friend Emmett Swan, his little sister Bella, and me are moving to our new house just outside of Forks. I wish sometimes Alice would be the normal type of little sister who sleeps in on occasions like this but of course she drags me out of my peaceful sleep at 5 O'clock in the morning to do the finishing packing. But just my luck we finished early and Alice gets impatient fast.

"Jasper, I'm so bored when are they getting here?" Alice was pacing up and down the hall now. She and Bella were best friends, they do everything together. I have no idea how Bella puts up with my sister but some how she does. Emmett and I have known each other for ever and so have the girls. Emmett is protective of Bella and Alice and so am I so there was no way we were moving with out them. When we told the girls Alice of course had to take Bella shopping dragging us along of course.

"Another hour Ali, I told you we shouldn't have woken up so early" I was right of course when it came to this kind of time. Alice always wanted to start early saying 'Better safe than sorry' but most of the time we end up waiting for hours.

"Better safe than sorry Jazzy" See like I said" Oh Jazzy they're here!" Alice started jumping up and down clapping her hands. I heard the down open and close and footsteps coming upstairs to the living room. "Oh Bella you're here!" Alice yelled in her soft pixie like voice running to the stairs attacking Bella. Luckily Emmett was behind her so she didn't fall back when Alice engulfed her in a hug.

"Hi Alice" I heard her say. I look up from the TV and laughed seeing Bella look surprised. She always surprises me more and more everyday. Bella is only a year or two younger than me and only a few months older than Alice. She doesn't think much of herself but she has the whole male teenager population with the exception of Emmett of course, and myself . . . right? I mean of course me too I think of her as a little sister like Alice. But even I have to admit she is extremely beautiful. I mean come on at high school when Bella and Alice first came to school Emmet and I was batting the guys off like flies. No body dared to mess with them because they all knew they would have to deal with us. Neither of them will ever have to get their hearts broken if we have any say in it.

"Bella, are you nervous about moving?" Alice and Bella were now sitting on the couch across from me. I knew deep down Alice was worried about moving. She always thought nobody liked her because no one asked her out at Forks high. I told they were just scared that you would turn them down, and it worked of course.

"Not really. I mean yeah I'm nervous about going to a new school but not the new house part cause I won't be by myself." Alice squealed and hugged Bella again knocking the wind out of her. Emmett slapped me on the back, it hurt a little but not like I would say that out loud. I looked up at my friend seeing he had already made himself at home and was eating my food.

"Sure Em make your self at home, have some food" I said sarcastically only to hear him booming laughter as he sat next to Bella and Alice. I shook my head and laughed; only Emmett would not take that personally.

"Thanks man, I'm starved" He said whiling taking another bite of his sandwich

"Em, how can you be hungry you just had like a school bus of a breakfast not longer than an hour ago." Bella laughed staring at her brother in amazement but that was normal. Emmett looked like a bear but he would not hurt even a fly unless someone messed with his family which included Alice and myself.

"What can I say Bells, I'm as hungry as a bear" He said while he had food in his mouth. He loved picking on Bella and Alice. They were easy targets of course.

"Ewwww! Emmett close your mouth!" Alice screamed grossed out, Bella giggled and wacked her brother with a pillow. Alice burst out laughing as did I. Emmett glared at all of us and pulled Bella over to him and attacked her sides. She burst out laughing; her laugh was like music to my ears. This was my family, Alice, Bella, Emmett, and me.

Alice hit Emmett with a pillow trying to save Bella. "Let her go Emmett!" she shouted in her pixie voice. I continued laughing "Jazzy, don't just sit there help" she said to me. I laughing and got up only to grab her around the waist pulling her back and tickling her sides like Emmett is with Bella. "Not . . . fair . . Jazzy" She said in between giggles

"Take that back Bella and I'll stop!" Emmett yelled to his sister her was beyond laughing now. Alice was the same as Bella.

"I take it back!" she screamed out seconds after. Emmett stopped and I stopped with Alice. They glared at us for the longest time. They looked at each other and that confused me they were planning something alright. "Not! Alice run!" They got up running and went out the front door, Alice grabbing she shoes on the way out the door. We could hear their laughing then the car doors slamming shut seconds later.

"Oh no they don't! They better not hurt my baby!" That's what Emmett refers his Jeep as. I laughed as he went running out the door. I grabbed Alice's millions of bags first and went outside. I heard the girls screams of laughing, I chuckled knowing Emmett got inside the Jeep.

I quickly put the bags in the back of the jeep with Emmett and Bella's bags then went back to get the rest of Alice's bags. It took at least fours trips all together to get of mine and my sister's stuff and it just barely fit. I bet they didn't even realize I did this. I looked to the lawn of my old home to see that Emmett had Bella over his shoulder and is running after Alice. She must have put on her shoes once she got to the car because she was no longer barefoot.

"Jasper HELP!" Alice yelled while running in a circle to get away from Emmett. I laughed and jogged over to them, I picked up Alice over my shoulder and she started banging her fist on my back "Not fair you always take his side" she whined as Emmett and I laughed

"We better get going" I suggested and we walked over to the Jeep not putting the girls down. I went on one side of the Jeep and Emmett on the other. We put the girls in the car and buckled the up as they pouted "Don't feel bad you two. We have the advantage, we're bigger and faster than you" I laughed only to get them sticking their tongues out at me. We shut their door and got in upfront, Emmet of course driving and I was navigating.

It was an hour and a half long ride and we only got lost once. Emmett apparently needs to learn his left from his right. We got to the house with no trouble. It was only noon, and luckily clear skies. It was still chilly out but no rain. We all got out and the girls watched as we man did all the heavy lifting. Once we were done we went back outside to see them just talking.

"Thanks for the help you two!" I shouted over to them as we approached them. Emmet was annoyed with them I could tell he wasn't making a joke. They just laughed at us.

"Sorry guys but we didn't want to break a nail. Plus we girls aren't as big and strong like you men" Bella said twisting my words from earlier. Alice started giggled and slapped five Bella. Oh they were going to get it now. I looked at Emmett he had a idea of course on how to get them back

"Get them Jasper!" Emmett yelled and the girls squealed. They took off running, but Emmett cut off Alice but Bella slipped passed him running for the house. "Get her Jazz!" He yelled to me. I took off running after Bella but she got a head start making it a little bit harder to find her

"Run Bella!" I heard Alice yell from behind me. Emmett had her so she couldn't help Bella. I got into the house and heard Bella running upstairs. I heard she fall a couple times and laughed as I made my way upstairs. I heard a door slam shut and went to find where it came from. I listened to see if I could hear her at all. Not long after I heard her heavy breathing and quietly opened the door. She was looking out the window her back facing me. I silently tip toes behind her putting my hand over her mouth and wrapped an arm around her waist. She tried screaming and fighting me off but as she said earlier I was a big strong man.

"Shh Bella. If you promise not to scream I'll remove my hand. You promise?" She nodded her head and I hesitated for a moment but removed my hand. Not long after the room filled with her screams. I quickly moved my hand back over her mouth so now all I could hear were muffles of her screams "Now, that wasn't nice Bella you promised" I laughed and picked her up a little and walked out of the room and down the stair carefully. She stopped fighting long enough for us to safely get down the stairs but them she started again not long after.

I walked into the living with Bella in my arm still fighting me. I didn't mind I would be scared if she didn't fight me back. I quickly shut the front door with my foot and moved us over to the furniture part of the living room. I let go of Bella and blocked her escape. "No fair!" She laughed. She smacked me when I wouldn't let her pass "Jasper come on!" she giggled again, she went to smack me again but I caught her wrist and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her close against me. She looked into my eyes as I did with her; it was like we were stuck there.

I hadn't heard Emmett walked in the room with an angry pixie over his shoulder hitting his back. I was too entranced with Bella. "What do you think you're doing with my sister?" I heard him behind me. Alice went silent automatically once Emmett spoke. We broke apart faster then normal; I stared at Emmett not knowing what to say

"Em, it wasn't what it looked like" Bella blurted out. God I think I'm going to have a heart attack soon if Emmett doesn't say something.

"I think it's exactly what it looked like Bells." Oh shit I'm dead "Jazzy caught you . . . and now . . . it's pay back time!" Oh thank god he didn't think anything of what ever just happened between me and Bella. "Jazz get her!" I returned to reality and swung Bella around and we ended up on the couch and I attacked her sides. Emmett did the same with Alice. The house was filled with their laughter quickly.

We stopped when they gave up. Alice made Emmett help her cook lunch, leaving me and Bella but we didn't noticed. I was still on top of her. I smiled down at her as she smiled at me. I got lost in her deep brown eyes. "Jazz . . . Jazzy . . . Jasper" I shook my head coming back to the real world and heard her calling my name

"Yes Bella?" I laughed. She started giggling again soon after I started.

"Jasper, you're crushing me" I saw that I was completely on top of her still. I felt the heat rise to my face as I tried to quickly get off of her but ended up falling onto to the hard floor. She burst out laughing at me, now I knew I must be deep red by now. "Jazzy, you hurt?" She said to me looking down at me from the couch

"No, Bella I'm fine"

"Well that's good, because now I can run!" She bolted off the couch and ran up the stairs laughing. It took me a moment to realize she left then I got up and chased after her. But Once I got to the stairs I heard Alice shout "Jazzy, Em's stupid I need some help!" I groaned and went to the kitchen to help Alice and Emmett. Not long Bella came back down and took a sniff

"Smells awesome in here Alice need anymore help?"

"Actually yeah, Bella go help Jasper, he seems clueless on how to cut the onions correctly." Oh great I'm going to be hearing that for the rest of my life now. Bella came over to 'help' me with the cutting.

"Poor Jazzy can't cut onions right" she mocked me and giggled.

"It's harder than it looks Bella"

"Yeah sure, sure. " She slipped under my arm and put her hands on top of mine. I felt a shock of electricity when she touched me. I heard her take in a sharp breath, meaning she felt it too. "Just follow my lead Kay Jazzy?" I nodded my head and she began to help me cut the onions. We finished soon after and she moved her hands away and twisted around so now she was facing me "See now that wasn't so bad" She giggled but didn't move. She was wedged in between the counter and me and looked like she was comfortable. She put a hand on my chest and smiled. More electricity shot through her touch.

"Hey Bella, Let's go shopping. I'm sure Jasper can finish up dinner with out us" Great Alice always ruins the moment. Bella patted my chest with her hand and slipped back under my arm and left to go with Alice bringing Emmett with them. What the hell is wrong with me today? Why am I thinking of . . . Bella like more than a sister? That's all I see her as . . . isn't it? Oh god I need to sit and think about this.

(APOV)

I need to get out of that house. I needed to talk to Bella only Emmett had to come. He doesn't let us ever go alone unless it's down the street but even then either him or Jasper has to drive us. Today has been so weird. Like when Emmett carried me (unwillingly) into the living room. Thank god we put a mirror on the wall so I saw how they were standing. Jasper had one arm wrapped around her and the other holding her arm. They were extra close almost too close to me. Jasper got lucky today Emmett doesn't think a thing of it at all. I heard Bella run up the stairs after a crash. I heard Jasper start running to go after her but I told him to help me. Bella came back down soon after and asked if I needed any help. I've known my brother had a thing for my best friend for like a month now even if they don't know it he does not sure about Bella yet but with a push in the right direction she will. So I told her to help Jasper with the onions.

I saw the look they gave each other when they touched it was like a fairly tale happening before my eyes. But like in every fairly tale there's a problem. I saw their awkward moment just standing there facing each other with her hand on him. I didn't want Emmett to become the fairy tale problem so I suggested to Bella that we were going shopping and that Jasper could take care of the food while we were gone.

We got to the mall and I was shocked in horror it was so small. Hopefully there was a closer one in a near by town or something because this will not do not do at all. I look at Bella and smiled she's joking around with Emmett in the front. "So Alice what do you think of the mall so far?" I heard Bella say breaking me from my thoughts

"It looks small" I mumbled quickly not liking this mall so far. Emmett and Bella laughed at my comment about the mall and he parked the car. We got out and went inside the entrance. I gasped in more horror seeing how small the inside of the mall was. Bella laughed at me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder

"Come on Ali, it's not so bad" She's just saying that because that means she thinks I won't be able to drag her to as many shops now. But she is sadly mistaken I WILL find a mall big enough and so prove her wrong.

"Be happy while it last Bella" I mumbled and she laughed and kissed my cheek as we took off to find some clothes. I went in shopping mode once we entered the store. Of course Emmett would wait out front of the store while we shopped. The first time we let him come in he went in overprotective brother mode and dictated MY taste of clothes. That did not settle well with me I made him stare out of any stores we went in to shop.

I tossed clothes at Bella left and right for her to try on and picked some really cute stuff for me to try on. We found some really adorable clothes and headed to the dressing rooms. Bella went first of course we took turns last time I went first. She tried on the green dress. It was strapless and mid- thigh length. She came out and did a twirl for me it looks so hot on her. Next was a silky dark green shirt puffed sleeves and low cut. Her shoulders were bare and she had skinny jeans on. Also super cute. She tried on a few more outfits only one or two were rejects now it was my turn.

I tried on the white strapless knee length dress. It was cute too. Then I tried on a light green top with elbowed long ruffled sleeves and not really low cut but it was fine. I had on a pair of designer flared jeans. This went on for another 10 minutes. Only one outfit I didn't like. We ended out with 20 outfits for Bella and 40 for me. We went next to a shoe store. We got about 25 pairs of shoes altogether. No bad. Emmett complained he was hungry and I sighed and gave in. We left to go back to the house. Hopefully Jasper didn't burn down the house. I haven't gotten to get a good look at the house yet so none of us have picked our rooms yet so that is on the list to do.

W got back to the house in record time. Emmett must have been really hungry because He raced out of the Jeep and grabbed as many of our bags from the trunk and ran inside "Emmett you better be careful with those!" I yelled as Jasper came out and waved at us. I saw the look he was giving Bella even if she didn't I knew he liked her but how do I react to that? She's my best friend and he's my older brother? I heard a crash from inside the house "Emmett you're dead if anything happens to those!" I screamed as I ran to the house stopping at the door "Jazzy, Bella will help you with the rest of the bags. Bella I'm going to go kill your brother now" she laughed and I ran inside the house "Emmett Swan I'm going to kill you!" I screamed from inside the house

(JPOV)

I heard the Jeep pulled up and no sooner Emmett running into the house with many bags. "Hey Jasper go help the girls. I'm to hungry to get the rest of the bags" of course there were more clothes then what Emmett had brought in.

"Sure, sure" I got up and heard Alice screaming. I got to the door and waved at them I missed Bella. Wait what did I just say I missed Bella? She wasn't gone long and it was just her I missed the most. Alice looked at me like she was in deep thought. Knowing my little sister she probably had everything figured out before I even know anything. I heard a crash come from inside the house, Emmett's in deep crap now.

"Emmett you're dead if anything happens to those!" I heard Alice screamed as she ran pass me to the house stopping at the door and turning back to Bella and me "Jazzy, Bella will help you with the rest of the bags. Bella I'm going to go kill your brother now" she laughed and ran inside the house "Emmett Swan I'm going to kill you!" I hear her scream from inside the house. I laughed he was so dead now. I turned and looked at Bella she was laughing so hard

I walked over to the Jeep and grabbed some bags as did Bella. Our hands touched and we both pulled back from the shock. I looked at her as she looked at me. Oh shit this can't be god. Not good at all


	2. Meeting Edward Cullen

(BPOV)

I woke up early so some reason usually I'm one of the last to wake up with the exception of Emmett he's always the last one up. I take a quick shower and got dressed in one of my new jogging outfits I got yesterday with Alice. Somehow when we picked the rooms last night Jasper and I ended up on one side of the house and Alice and Emmett on the other.

I quietly opened my door and looked over at Jasper's room his door was wide open and I could see him sleeping like a baby. He looked peaceful almost. I smiled at him then returned to the task at hand _'how to get out of the house with out anyone knowing?' _I quickly but quietly went down the hall. I accidently tripped and made a bang noise. I froze hoping I didn't wake up Jasper. "Bella" I heard him call. I was caught I knew it. I waited for him to come out and rat me out but he never did. He must be sleeping still. Funny why did he say my name? Was he dreaming about me? No, he only thinks of me as a little sister like Alice and I only think of his as an older brother like Emmett. I got unstuck and went down stairs and out the door

I was about a mile away from the house now. I couldn't shake the wonder from my mind as to why Jasper said my name in his sleep. I wasn't watching where I was going and I slammed into something hard and fell back only I didn't hit the ground. "I'm sorry Miss I wasn't watching where I was going" I looked up to meet his green eyes. I was speechless now, I looked how we were positioned and I knew I was blushing now. His arm was wrapped securely around my waist and we were mere inches apart.

"It was my fault I was day dreaming and wasn't watching were I was going. Sorry" He smiled and helped me back on my feet. But his hand never left my waist that made me a little uncomfortable.

"You new around here Miss? I think I'd remember a pretty face like yours" Was he trying to flirt with me?

"Actually yeah. I just moved here with my Brother, his friend, and his sister. My names Bella Swan" We shook hands but it wasn't like how Jasper and me have been lately no shock. Hmmm that's strange? Why only a shock when it's with Jasper? I'm thinking to much into this.

"Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Edward Cullen. I live down the street from here." He winked at me oh god he is trying to flirt with me. What am I going to do? I've never flirted with a guy before Emmet and Jasper never one with in 5 feet of me.

"It was nice meeting you but I should head back now." I turn to leave but his hand grasps my wrist. Of course he has to do something so I can't leave

"Since I was so rude before and nearly ran you over allow me to walk you home" No way I was going to get out of this one so I nodded and we started to walk back to my place. Hopefully no one's awake. We walked for a while and he keeps trying to get to know me by asking questions. I answer his question and nod my head once and a while. "Where's your house Bella?" I tried to remember quickly

"Just around the corner" He smiles and nods. Ever since we've began walking he wrapped his arm around me. I've shrugged it off a few times already but it always finds its way back. I did not like this one bit. He made me feel uncomfortable

(JPOV)

Last night I had the first real romantic dream about Bella. Before they were normal me saving the day type of dreams but it was like any normal dream. Last night I dreamed we were on a date and I proposed to her and she said yes.

I woke up not to long ago and noticed Bella's door open. I got curious and walked across the hall and looked it. Her bed was empty though. 'Since when does she wake up early?' I thought to myself. I quietly went down stairs and she was no where to be found. I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down and quietly ate it. I finished quickly and got up and put them in the sink. I heard voice one sounding extra familiar. I looked up and saw Bella and so guy. Since when did she have a boyfriend? No don't jump to conclusions Jasper he might just have met her. He had his arm wrapped around her is what made me growl. Who the hell does he think he is?

I turned off the sink water and walked out the front door. I saw her look at me she did not like this guy one bit. She looked uncomfortable to say kindly. "Bella hey!" I said waking over to them. The guy glared at me holding Bella firmly by his side.

"Jasper" She said smiling. She broke free from the guy and walked over to me wrapping her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist "Help Jazzy" I heard her whisper into my ear

"Just play along Bella I got you" She nodded her head and let me go. "Who's your friend Bella?" I asked pulling her to my side. She shot me a look to tone it down a bit but the way that guy was looking at her really pisses me off.

"Jazzy this is Edward Cullen. Edward this Jasper Whitlock." I saw him try to smile at Bella to most likely impress her. Ha, like that will ever happen "Jazzy play nice" I heard her hiss into my ear. I smiled at her then looked back to Edward.

"Is this your older brother Bella?" Ha, older brother my ass. I mean yeah on any other day I'd go long with it but he was really getting on my nerves right now. I saw Bella about to say something but quickly cut her off

"No, I'm her boyfriend. Nice to meet you Edward" I saw the look of shock on her face and the look of jealousy on his. I just smiled at both of them.

"Bella, you never mentioned you had a boyfriend" He was so faking it right now he wanted to punch me right now. Like that would do anything I'd kick his ass.

"Uh, because you never really asked Edward. Thanks for walking me home though it was . . . fun" So it was his idea to walk her home. That's good to know for the future.

"No problem Bells" I growled no one calls her that except me "It was nice bumping into you. I'll see you at school. Bye" Before I could even move he kissed Bella on the cheek and left. I turned red with anger. How dare he?

"Bumping into you?" I looked down at her. She was blushing really bad now. I haven't moved my arm yet.

"I went for a run this morning and we bumped into each other. He offered to walk me home saying since he was so rude by almost running me over. I was stuck he wouldn't take no for an answer and I knew it. He kept put his around me and I'd shrug it off but he would do it again. Thank god you were awake. Emmett would have ripped his arm off" She smiled thanking me. It pissed me off that he didn't know when to back off. She got on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek and leaving me there to go inside. I touched my hand to my cheek where she kissed me and I knew I was deep red. "Jazzy come on!" I heard her shout and I shook my head and turned around jogging back to the house

"Coming Bells" I ran inside the house. Luckily no one else was wake just Bella and me. I ran inside the kitchen, once I stepped into the door I was hit with something "Bells this better be chocolate" I heard her giggle she was across the table.

"It's what's left over from Alice's cheese cake." That pie was so good. I licked my lips and tasted the chocolate. "Hand me a towel Bells. As good as this cake is I don't want it on my face" I got hit with a wet towel and quickly wiped off the cake from my face. I heard her laughing at me as I got the rest off. "Jazzy you missed a spot." She came up to me and swiped her finger over my cheek getting some cake on her finger and putting it in her mouth "Hmmm you taste sweet Jazzy" she giggled oh she was in for it now

"You better run Bells" I whispered and she squealed as she tried to run but I caught around the waist. She squealed again as I picked her up in the air twisting her around in the air. I put her on the table and started tickling her sides. She burst out in laughter. I got on the table getting on top of her as she laid down. I pinned her down and we were both laughing, our faces mere inches apart now. We stopped laughing and just smiled at each other "Got you Bells" I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. It started out slow but quickly sped up. I moved my lips to her neck. Her back arched and I let got of one of her arms and moved it to her waist pulling her closer to me if that was even possible. Her free hand raked through my hair.

I moved my hand to the rim of her shirt inching it up. She did the same with my shirt only I removed my shirt quickly and returned to her lips. We heard a crash from upstairs then "Emmett you are so dead!" I jumped off the table and leaned against the counter out of breath. She just stared at me breathless too. She got off the table quickly and tossed me my shirt. I put it on my shirt but I still couldn't move neither could she. What the hell just happened? I opened my moth to speak but nothing came out. Not long after Emmett came crashing into the kitchen

"I'd stop to have some grub but I got a pissed off pixie on my trail" He said grabbing an energy bar and taking off. Alice not long after ran in and stopped. She looked at me and Bella for a minute and her eyes widened. What did she think happened? This isn't good. What if Bella told her what happened? What would she do? Would she tell Emmett? He would kill me on the spot if he knew.

"Hey Bella go tell your brother he's safe . . . for now" She nodded and left the room. Once Bella was gone Alice stalked over to me and if she could have smacked me she would have but Emmett and Bella would hear it. "What is wrong with you Jasper? She's my best friend."

"I don't know what you're talking about Ali" I quickly lied.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Jasper. I saw the looks just now. And Bella's messy hair?" Oh shit how does she do that?

"Well I'm not playing anything Alice. There were no 'looks' and she went for a run before I woke up she just got back. She said it was windy out." Hopefully she bought it

"See Jazz I would have believed that lame story but your shirt is inside out and on backwards. And you suck at lying Jasper. So tell me . . . what are you doing with my best friend?" Crap crap crap sometimes Alice is to smart for her own good.

"Nothing Alice. Nothing happened and nothing will happen. Bella's like my little sister plus she thinks of me like an older brother." It hurt to even think that but I had to get Alice off my back

"So not even a kiss happened? Nada, nothing happened?"

"No Alice"

"Then why is the table all messed up?" She smiled evilly at me I knew I was caught now "Just please tell it was just kissing not sex?" What? I wish. Wait no I don't Bella is little sister Bella is little sister Bella is little sister

"Oh god Alice. No, I respect Bella more than that. Do you really think I would be that disrespecting towards her? I mean really" How could she think so little of me? I would never do that to Bella. I made a promise I would never let anything hurt and that includes me.

"Was it headed there Jasper?"

"I . . . I don't know Alice" Truthfully I didn't know where that was going. What if we weren't interrupted? My shirt was off and hers was about to be.

"What are going to do?"

"Honestly I have no idea Alice. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I've known her forever and I've always thought of her as a little sister . . ." Alice cut me off

"Then stay that way. I'm loosing my best friend because you can't keep your hands to yourself and break her heart." I would never do that! Alice was right though Bella has to be like no is my little sister. No question about it. 'Look I'm taking Bella shopping, you stay home saying you want to finish packing and that you already fought with me about it." I nodded my head and she left to go get Bella

I sat down in a chair at the table and put my head in my hands. What the hell is going on? How am I going to just forget Hot Bella and get back baby sister Bella? Hopefully I can do it because if I can't control myself Emmett will kill me. I heard the door close and short after the engine of the Jeep roar to life and take off. No doubt Alice has a plan. And Bella is going to be a major part of so called plan.


	3. I Don't Know Alice

(APOV)

I got Emmett to let us go to the mall by ourselves and he let us surprisingly. Bella said she needed to eat breakfast first but I knew she really meant she had to talk to my brother so I let her. I waited in the living room for her and Emmett walk for a jog. I could hear them talking even though I wasn't suppose to.

"What does that mean Jasper?" I heard my best friend sob

"It means that was a mistake got caught up in the moment. Look you're like my little SISTER that was so wrong of me to do. Do you understand Isabella?" He never calls her that, this is killing him to do I know it by the crack in his voice. I can hear Bella's sobs "No. Look just go with Alice to the mall. I need space" Now he's in for it, he just hurt my best friend

"Jasper . . . please don't" I heard her plead but it went unanswered. I heard retreating footsteps and something thud as it hit the floor. Oh no Bella. I heard her crying and I don't think I can just sit here anymore. I got up and walked into the kitchen to see Bella on her knees with her head in her hands crying. My heart broke just seeing her. I quickly moved to her side wrapping my arms around her letting her cry on my shoulder.

"Shhh Bella. Everything's going to be okay"

"No it's not Alice he doesn't want me" My heart broke again for brother did this that's what surprises me he promised her that he would never let anything hurt her and he ended up doing just that. I helped her up and went over to the sink. She lifted herself up on the counter as I got a wet towel and wiped the running make up on her face off. I helped her off and we hugged before we took off. Jasper was in for it now.

(JPOV)

I just hurt the one person that I promised I wouldn't let any harm come to. But that's what I just did I caused her hurt. I ruined everything just by saying a lie. I think of her as way more than a sister more than I should. I called her her full name since when have I done that? Inever call her that just Bella or Bells. I heard her plead but just walked away from her. I heard her fall to the floor and start to cry. I wanted so badly to just take her in my arms and tell it was all a lie that I lo .. l . . . Love her. I LOVE BELLA! Whooo god that felt awesome to say.

I saw Alice lead Bella to her car and they took off. She looked so upset and it was because of me. I sighed and watched them until Alice's yellow porsh was out of site. I decided to go for a walk so I grabbed my jacket and scribbled a little note for who ever comes home first saying that I went out.

(APOV "Skipping shopping")

Bella got tired so I let her sleep on the way back. This let me have time to think my plan over. When Bella told me about how the creep Edward walked her home to when her and my dear old brother were in ful out make out. BTW way to much info for me. I got her mini skirts and very revealing shirts but still when she tried them on n o way did she at all look like a cheap slut she looked hot. Jasper will regret hurting my best friend. I looked through the mirror and saw that Bella was starting to stirr

"Hey sleeping beauty" I smiled as as rubbed the sleep out of her eyes."I have an idea to start plan Jealous Jasper. Want to hear it?" she was still half a sleep and shrugged "See since you have the hot clothes now you just need someone to strut your stuff with most likely a male someone" she just shrugged again. I glanced at her jacket on the seat next to me and saw a piece of paper sticking out.

I reached over and grabbed it to see that it has a number scribbled on it. I smiled to myself seeing that it was the creep Edward Cullen's number. I remember Bella told me Jasper was over reacting alittle when Edward was there. Totally Jealous right there. "Al what's with the smile?" Bella mumbled to me grogglely

"Our male someone" I took out my cell and dialed in the number. it rang twice before some male voice answered

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Alice Whitlock Bella's best friend. I wanted to ask you something" I smiled at a shocked Bella staring at me with her mouth wide open

"And what would that be Alice?"

"Bella would like to know if you'd like to go out tonight?"

"Wouldn't her 'boyfriend' care if you're setting her up on a date?"

"Sorry for the misunderstanding see my brother Jasper, see he's very protective of Bella you see." I heard his chuckle on the other end and I saw Bella still worried a little I shot her a wink and smile to assure her I knew what I was doing

"Well as long as Bella is up for it I'm in"

"Great see you at Bella's house in an hour"

"Sure" I hung up my phone and put it back in my bag and parked my car and got out. Bella and I brought our bags inside and went straight up stairs. I saw the note Jasper left and smiled to myself this was just perfect hopefully he'll be back before Edward picks her up.

"Alice I'm not so sure about this. What if Jasper doesn't care?" I shook my head not believing she didn't think Jasper would care.

"Just stop Bella, Jasper will be jealous as hell. No go and put this on" I threw a black dress, mid thigh lengh spiggetti strap dress. Bella came out a few minutes later and the dresses snugged against her in all the right places. It was perfect on her! "Eeeekkk Bella! That's so hot on you!" I ran over to her and pushed her on a chair in front of the mirror in my room. "I'm doing your hair Bella" After hours of straightening, curling, and brushing I finished her hair just in time. A few minutes okay Jasper came home but I wouldn't let him come in my room. I was doing Bella's make-up when the door bell rang meaning Cullen was here. "Jazzy, can you get that?" I yelled down

(JPOV)

I heard Alice yelled down and got up to get the door. I opened it to see the creep from earlier the Cullen kid. But this time he had a rose and he was dressed nicely. I could smell him knowing he was dressed to impressed. God did this guy never give up? Bella already turned him down letting me say I was her boyfriend which I wish was true but it can't happen.

"Bella here?"

"Why do you want to know? You really think it was smart to show up here bringing flowers to my girl?" I glared at him but he never lost his grin

"Sorry, I didn't know Bella was anyones 'girl'. She asked me to come over to go out" My smirk was quickly removed, she asked him to come here? Why do I have a idea Alice is in this somehow?

"You better watch out. . ." I stepped forward about to hit him straight in the jaw when Alice came in the middle of us pushing me back "Alice" I growled

"Enough Jasper. Nice to talk to you again Edward?" I knew she had something to do with this. "Bella is coming now" I heard soft footsteps coming and I turned after seeing the creeps face drop to the floor and Alice's smile. There came Bella, she took my breath away. That dress fit her in the right places showing off her curses perfectly. I just wanted to rip it off right here right now. I felt myself being pushed aside by Edcreepward and growled. Alice kept me from attacking him. He held out his hand for her and she blushed as she gave him her hand. That was MY blush

"You look breathe taking Bella" she smiled and looked down as he held her hand and led her out. Wait she's not even going to say ANYTHING to me?

"Bye Alice. Tell Emmett I said I love him and I'll see him later. And when Jasper gets back tell him diddo" She smiled as she left closing the door after her. I opened it once I got Alice out of the way to see her getting into the car and them taking off. I turned fluming at Alice but she didn't seem to care.

"What hell was the leech doing here Alice, and don't say Bella asked him to cause I know you had something to do with it" I hissed to my sister but she just shrugged and skipped off to the kitchen but I followed her "Alice,you better start talking NOW!" I yelled to her as she just made herself a bowl of cereal

'Well, you broke your promise brother dear. You hurt my best friend. So was so sad Jazzy. So when I saw his number in her pocket I called him on the way home from the mall. She didn't complain Jazz so I asked him if he wanted to take her out tonight. End of story" She sat down on the island and began to eat

"I didn't want to hurt her Alice. You saw what just happened I wanted to kill that creep! Not just like the geeks from Forks like way worse! You don't get it do you?"

"What I don't GET is Jasper, why don't you fight for her if you love her? Why didn't you just slam the door in that creeps face and take Bella out yourself? Why did you hurt her earlier if you care so much? Huh Jasper if you can answer me those question then I'll understand!" I don't know I didn't think sure I wanted to do all those things but I just couldn't move or speak.

"I don't know" I mumbled under my breathe to low for her to hear I'm sure

"What was that Jasper?"

"I DON'T KNOW ALICE!!"

"Then I can't understand Jasper" she said hoping off the island and putting her bowl away and walking away leaving me there by myself


	4. The silent Treatment

(JPOV)

When Emmett came home last night and when he asked where Bella was and Alice told him that she was on a date he broke some plates and some cussing was involved but Alice managed to calm him down. But that's Alice and Bella's role in our demented family. They keep Emmett and I calm and we protect them from the creeps. To bad they teamed up on us and the creepward got passed us.

When Bella came home she just ignored me and went to take shower and go to bed. I tried to go after her but she slammed her bedroom door closed but I waited. She came out with a towel and her toiletries and just brushed past me into the bathroom, yet again slamming the door in my face. I waited for about a hour before she came out in just a towel. Oh she looked hot. She just left and went back to her room slamming the door for the third time but this time I just sat on her floor and fell a sleep.

"Jazz. Jazzz! Jasper!" I shot awake and jumped hitting my head on the wall. I looked up now holding my head to see Alice

"What?" I hissed at her

"She already left, Emmett drove her. Come go get ready for school before you make us both late." She said to me and turned on her heels with a huff and left so I could get ready "Oh and Jasper there's a note on the counter for you" she said before skipping away. Maybe it's from Bella? Oh what do I know she hates me. I slowly get up and make my way to my room. No time for a shower good thing I took one last night I guess I'll just take one tonight. I changed into jeans and some T-shirt I didn't really care at all Bella hated me my life is done.

I went down stairs and saw the note my heart skipped a beat when I saw the writing saw Jasper in Bella's scribble of a handwriting. I quickly snatched it and ripped it open.

Jasper,

I think you were right that was wrong of us yesterday. I'm sorry I overreacted. I was naive to think that we had a chance you only think of me as a little sister and I should only think of you as an older brother. We just got caught up in the moment like you send. Don't pity me though like sleeping on my floor, waiting to crush me even more when I get home, or acting like a jealous boyfriend when you are not. I took that lie to far I am truly sorry. I think we should just take a break from each other for a while which will be hard since we live in the same house but if we just act like nothing happen we will be fine

Your Sister,

Bella

I fought back the tears in my eyes. She thought I pitied her last night? Never in my life would I do such a thing. I was jealous like a boyfriend would be because that's what I should be her boyfriend. I will not do what she wants me to do far from it no way will things just go back to normal like she thinks I love her I can't go back wards.

I grabbed a energy bar and grabbed my keys and went outside to see Alice waiting. I tossed her a helmet and got on her getting on behind me holding on to me for dear life. She hated this bike and I loved that. I wish it was Bella holding on to me not Alice but you can't get everything you wish for or so I've been told. The bike's engine roared to life and we took off. Alice screamed and tightened her grip on my torso. I laughed at her scream and went faster so we weren't so late

We made it to school in record time. I saw Emmett waving us over and a slowed down and parked my bike next to his Jeep. Alice got off first and went over to Emmett quickly but I heard her say under for breath 'oh thank god it's over' and I laughed. I got off and kicked the kickstand down. I walked over to Alice and Emmett and was saddened to not see who I wanted to she was gone

Alice must have seen my smile disappear "So, where's Bella?" I nodded thanking her silently she just winked and returned her attention back to Emmett

"Cullen came over and offered to walk for to class after she got her schedule. Actually you just missed her Ali." Alice nodded and took off in search of her best friend. I didn't look at Emmett I followed Alice with my eyes. She found Bella but not alone she was with . . . him . . . Alice whispered something into her ear but they were to far away for me to hear. Alice hugged her and left. Creepward was WAY to close to MY Bella. He wouldn't dare touch her let along kiss MY Bella unless he wants a black eye. I heard Emmett growl and I looked at him he was turning red with anger

"He's sucking face with MY BABY SISTER!" He growled. I've never seen him this pissed off. Before I knew it Emmett was stocking off toward them He was a few paces ahead of me so I couldn't catch up with him. He swung Edward around only to meet his fist. Him and Creepward went to the ground flying punches left in right. I almost forgot Bella was there until she screamed in horror

"Emmett Stop!" She went to break them up but I knew that was a bad idea right there she would get hurt. I quickly moved to her holding her back. She was screaming for me to let go for them to stop. "Jasper do something" she screamed as she stopped fighting me and just sobs in my arms.

"Bella!" I heard Alice scream running over to us. I pasted her Bella and went to do something. I grabbed Edward pulling him up to his feet and holding him back. No way I could get Emmett he's too muscle then me. Alice stupidly let Bella go and they were at Emmett's side in an instant. Edward was struggling to get away but I just tightened my grip

"Oh no you don't" I hissed into his ear. Bella and Alice were bawling their eyes out as Emmett tried to tell them he was alright. "Look what you did shit head. You like Bella just leave her the hell alone" He struggled again but I didn't let my grip slip at all only made it tighter

"You're one to talk. You hurt her not me" He hissed back at me "I heard Alice tell Bella that you were looking for her it just clicked when we made out she kept looking over at you" I hated that he said they made out it made me sick. But he was right she was hurt by me. He broke free of my hold and stalked off wiping the blood from his mouth. I walked slowly over to the group

"Hey man you alright?" I asked helping him up. Once he was on his feet I helped Bella up but she just glared at me through her red puffy eyes. Emmett helped Alice up from the ground so I didn't have to let Bella go

"Let me the hell go Jasper" She hissed as she pulled out of my grasp and brushing passed me. I took a hold of her wrist and she turned around her eyes were fighting back tears that haven't fallen yet.

"Bella" I whispered to low for others to hear but I knew she heard me. She pulled her wrist away from me and just left Alice not far behind her. She turned and scolded me as she ran after Bella. I looked at Emmett and saw his confusion. "We got into a fight yesterday" I said simply but it wasn't a lie completely just not over what he probably thinks it was about.

"Oh" He said and shrugged. He grinned and slapped me on the shoulder. Hard. "Don't worry Bella can never stay mad at anyone especially you" I wish it was just that simple as he puts it but I know it's not. I cracked a fake smile and we took off before some teacher decides to show up and bust us.

Just my luck since we got our schedules a head of time Alice and Bella switched so they were in all the same classes except for one that she has with . . . me. I entered the classroom to see Bella in a seat in the back. I sighed seeing that the only seat left was next to her. I sat in the chair closest to the window, she made a wall with her hair so I couldn't see her. The teacher Mr. Baldwin our English lit teacher began class a few minutes ago but I completely zoned him out. I glances at Bella a few times but she just ignored me completely

"Bells" I whispered but it went unanswered like before. I knew she wasn't paying attention to the teacher either she was just not talking to me

The rest of the day went like first hour dead silence from Bella. She only talked to Alice and she ate lunch with Edcreepward and Alice. I met a guy friend named Craig and he sat with Emmett and me. He was okay for a friend I guess but nothing close to Emmett but at least I have someone to talk about this to.

Craig and I were walking down the hall but stopped and when Bella came out with Edward talking about something I couldn't quite hear "Dude what are you looking at? . . . Oh" He said realizing it was Bella

"She's cute isn't she?" I said not looking away from Bella and Creepward. We headed up the stairs and looked over the railing watching them

"More like hot dude. I'm in two of her classes, she's smart and shy." I glared at him then looked back down at Bella. Creepward was gone and she looked confused She was looking around for something or . . . someone. She looked up and spotted us. 'oh shit' I thought to myself as she glared at me with her arms crossed. I sheepishly tried to smile and waved slowly but she just glared at me and took off. This is going to be harder than it looks to get her back


	5. 4 Roses

It has been a week already and she still hasn't talked to me. I'm going crazy without her! Alice just keeps telling me to give her space and she'll come around but god I just need to see her smile or hear her voice just once and have her not mad at me.

I'm sitting at the kitchen table staring down at my cereal, I didn't even hear the chair next to me pull out and someone sit down next to me. I hear a throat clear and I look up to see Bella there. I stare in shock was she going to forgive me? "Well?" she asked just one simple word. Well what?

"Well What?" I whispered back I was nervous she could just get up and leave and never talk to me again. That I never want to happen EVER.

"Did you mean it? Not liking me more than a little sister or not?" Where did this Bella come from what happened to the shy Bella grew to love over the years? I blame Alice for this.

"I . . I" how was I going to say this? She looked at me and I couldn't see the fire behind her deep chocolate eyes anymore. Had I done that to her? No I couldn't have I don't have that much of a effect on her . . . do I?

"That's what I thought" she said sadly before getting up and leaving. "No Bella wait!" I shouted getting up and running after her. I opened the front door to see her making out with Edward. She turned to me "I don't love you Jasper I'm with Edward" I heard a

**'BANG'**

My head bolted up wards. It was a dream? more like nightmare if you ask me. I looked up to see Alice. "You were saying 'no Bella' what were you dreaming about?" I wiped the sleep put of my eyes and yawned

"She asked me if I loved her more than a little sister, I couldn't answer I didn't know how to and she left. I went after her and she was with . . . Edward" I cringed at the thought "She said she didn't love me she was with him" I told Alice my dream well might mere. She sighed and sat down

"Look, this is getting just plain sad and boring now. You need to play dirty he is." what did she mean he is? "Lets just say that she's meeting his tonight at Rico's for lunch today. I'm driving you meet her there before he gets there talk to her don't let him get to her or you're finished" she's good very good. I'm glad she's my evil little pixie sister. She got up and kissed me on the cheek and pranced off but stopped and turned back to me "oh and you didn't hear any of this from me. But just sweep her off her feet today with out dropping her this time" she winked at me and was off.

I knew what she went last time Bella and I could have been more I let her down I hurt her. I sighed I guess I should go get ready. I put my dishes in the sink and go upstairs to go take a shower. Once I'm done I go to my room and find a note sticking to my closet door.

_'wear the nice blue button up shirt with a pair of jeans that are NICE and your new DCs I got you_

Alice'

I smirked and shook my head laughing. I found what she had described for me and quickly changed and blushed out the knots in my hair. I sprayed a squirt of of Cologne and left the house. I brought some flower for Bella and got a text from Alice saying she just dropped her off no sign of Creepward yet either. I smiled and paid for the flowers and was to go get my girl

When I got there I went inside and saw Bella waiting at the bar but not drinking thank god. I'd rather be talking to a sober Bella and have her remember this than a drunk Bella and have her not. I walked up and held out the four roses I got her. She turned around and her smile faded

"What are you doing here?" she took the flowers from me and smelt them and smiled. That's a good sign right?

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for saying those lies to you. I never meant to hurt you the exact opposite really" She smelled the flowers again and smiled and looked up at me this time I saw the fire in her eyes. Good not wait bad she's going to make this hell for me.

"How was lying to me trying to protect me from getting hurt?" Shit

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship if something went wrong. I didn't want to ruin yours and Alice's friendship either." she laughed and I looked at her questionably "What's so funny darling?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Let me guess Alice threatened you and you got scared that you would only end up hurting me in the end so you thought why not end it now?" How the hell did she do that? She hit the hammer on the nail perfectly

"How?"

"I know how you think Jazzy. So what are the flowers for?" Great she asked about the flowers I took one from her and threw it in the nearest trash can. She hissed at me "What was that for?" I smiled and laughed only making her growl at me

"One rose you forgiving." I helped her up wrapping my arm around her waist taking a rose and throwing it away again "One more for saying I'm in love with you" she was shocked her mouth open in surprise. I took the third rose from her "and another rose for . . . " I crashed my lips onto her the kiss wasn't like the first it was slow and soft and gentle. I pulled away "the first real kiss" I threw the rose away

"How come the other three were real but this once is fake Jasper?" Ah now this is the smart one right here

"The last rose stands for how long love we stay in love. When it dies we die with it" I smiled seeing that it didn't click in her head yet. But soon after she got it and smiled

"It's fake it won't ever die" I smiled and crashed my lips into hers again. She wrapped her arms around my neck with the last rose in her hand. I kept one hand around her waist and the other tangled in her hair. We pulled away breathless and leaned our foreheads together "I love you too Jazzy" I smiled and kissed her again and pulled away

"I love you more Bells"


	6. Epilogue

**2 Months Later**

Bella and I have been going strong since that night. Sure we've broken up off and on but we always get together again. Edcreepward has tried to make a move on her but she turns him down every time and I fly in to save the day. We've been to hell and back over our relationship for sure. Edward framed me once saying I cheated on Bella and had his slut of a best friend Tanya whore herself over me and have Bella walk in and it almost worked too. We fought like cats and dogs that whole week but thank heavens for Alice she convinced Bella to believe me and I never gave up on her she forgave me and we got back together.

When we got home that night we first got together Emmett slammed me into the wall Alice had let it slip out that I was trying to win back Bella and that I was in love with her. Bella and Alice calmed him down and pulled him off of me. Emmett didn't talk to me forever and Bella too that killed her. When Alice knocked some sense into him I was forever thankful. She made him see how he was breaking Bella and he was mad at himself. He got over it after that.

Emmett met this girl Rosalie Hale her and the girls got along just great and Emmett fell for her hard as did she for him They've been together since he got the guts to ask her out. We've added a new member to the family. Alice met this guy James Hunter, at first I was nervous about him and my sister but he was good for her. They've been inseparable ever since again a new member to our little family

Bella and I haven't slept together yet I respect her to much to use her like that. We've been close a few times but I know we're not ready for that step yet. Maybe we will be soon but not now plus I want it to be memorable for us. And it will that I promised her from day one. She still has that fake rose I gave her 2 months ago and it make me smile every time I see it.

We found this waterfall just outside of the town and it's our secret place. We go to it every time we need to just get away and breathe. When one of us needs to think and get away that's where we go. We know that when we can't find each other we know that's where they are. We always find each other when we need the other

**One Year Later**

We're actually at the waterfall now. it's our 1st year anniversary. We've made love once on valentines day last week. Our first time was amazingly perfect. "Hey Bells can I ask you something?" She nodded confused I chuckled and got up only to get down on one knee she covered her mouth seeing what I was doing "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my heart forever. I have loved you since I've met you and will forever more. We've been to hell and back but we stick together, Bella will you marry me?" I opened the little velvet box showing her the ring and she gasped

She got down on her knees so she was face to face to me. She put her hand on my cheek and she had tears streaming down her cheeks "Yes, of course we will marry you Jasper" I kissed her lips and put the ring on her finger not registering her words just yet. Then it hit me she said 'we' who's we?

"Bella . . ." I paused putting two and two together

"Jasper I'm . . . we're going to have a baby" I smiled and kissed her again picking her up in my arms and spun around. She squealed in surprised and we laughed. We're going to be parents and she's going to be my wife. My life couldn't get any better. now my life is All About Us nothing but my family. Bella, our little one, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and James one happy family.

_**Steph Meyer owns Twilight. Hope you liked the last chapter. I might do a sequel if enough people want one sometime later on. Reviews are welcomed! =)**_


End file.
